Yamato Hotsuin
Yamato Hotsuin is a character from Devil Survivor 2. He is the director of JP's and leads the attacks against the Septentriones. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Personality He has a calm composure when making judgments and deciding on actions while fighting the mysterious invaders. However he reveals a dark side when he admits to "disposing" of an Ronaldo's superior. He reveals in his Fate system events that he has high expectations of the Protagonist due to the numerous possibilities that he brings. He also shares that he chooses not to punish any of his subordinates when they make a mistake, believing that it would be pointless unless they had further potential. It is revealed that his status as part of the Hotsuin family has deprived Yamato of having a regular childhood. Yamato intends on using Polaris to create a new system in the world where the strong rule over the weak. He shown to be dedicated to this task, and will not be swayed to join the Protagonist when he is beaten in the Anguished One's path or Ronaldo's path. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2 Yamato's family created JP's and have led it for generations. He sometimes gives direct orders to protagonist and the group personally. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Yamato is introduced to the group by Makoto in JP's headquarters as guests brought in for interregation (Which was a lie made by Makoto as an excuse to provide first aid for Io). He is seen shortly after talking to Makoto about isolating the group into cells, out of suspicion of irresponsible use of the Demon Summoning App. Later, he appears with Makoto and several other JP's members to aid the group after the battle with Dubhe, announcing all suspicions have been cleared, and that he will provide them with shelter for the night. 5th Day Thursday's Shock Yamato is first seen staring at a tower, and explains to the protagonist their purpose. Shortly after, a strange bulb-shaped object falls from the sky and explodes, creating a small toxic area which kills the JP's members who accompanied Yamato. Several more objects falls from the sky, and the group is tasked with the job of protecting Yamato while he scans the toxic areas. After finishing his work, Yamato discovers that the strange objects came from Alioth, and orders that the tower should be temporarily shut down. Shortly after Alioth passes the tower, he assigns the protagonist with the task of finding a way to shoot down Alioth. 6th Day Friday's Partings 7th Day A Saturday Towards Hierarchy If the player sides with Yamato, he is joined by Fumi, Keita, and Makoto, and together they set out to help achieve his dream of a merit system. On Ronaldo's and Daichi's routes, Yamato is fought alone at the Tsuutenkaku, where he soon reveals that he can channel the Dragon Stream to allow him to act twice during a skirmish and increase the rate at which he earns his turns. After the player defeats him on Ronaldo's route, the Tsuutenkaku tower begins to collapse due to Yamato's overuse of the Dragon Stream. He calls forth a powerful blast that knocks away the protagonist's party in time, but is crushed and killed by the falling rubble. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Triumphant ending, Yamato is coming out of the Diet Building alongside Makoto to enter a large limo with JP's in view. It can be speculated that in this ending, JP's is now bigger and more popular than before. On Yamato's route, after defeating Polaris, a meritocracy is created according to his ideals. Polaris warns that over time, as the characters themselves grow old, they will eventually lose their strength and be eliminated within that society. In the new world, demons still run rampant with the Demon Summoning App still functional, and the weak are discriminated against unless they strive to prove their worth. :Polaris' power reformed man's consciousness and a new world order dawned. :All disparities arising from wealth and breeding were eliminated... :Only one's performance as an individual will prove one's worth as a member of society. :Power... Knowledge... Reason... :Those who survived live by marshaling their talents to the fullest. :And of course... Yamato and his retinue continue to reign supreme above all. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :You now have a new order. :Let's survive. The player receives the Meritorious title for reaching this ending. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains Physical resistance, at Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Mithra (Lv. 49), and at Fate 5 Deity Baal (Lv. 65). Stats Yamato takes a middle ground between Io Nitta and Makoto Sako, maximizing both his Strength and Magic growth without favouring either, while sacrificing his Vitality and Agility in the process. Fortunately, his Fate-granted Phys resistance, combined with the Anti-Most skill (which he can most likely use due to his high Magic) can cover for his lack in resilience. Although not shown on the status menu, Yamato has innate resistance against almighty attacks. ''Day 7'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Poisonous Day'', as an Ally ''Strong Breaker'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route Yamato is challenged at the Tsuutenkaku. However, he soon reveals that he chose this location as he can easily channel the Dragon Stream from there, allowing him to sharply raise his otherwise pitiful speed. Anguished One's Route Yamato attacks the party at the enhanced Shinsekai Terminal, and gains the ability to start up a magic circle within the center of the battlefield, dealing damage to each member's HP and MP while they are there. If all members manage to escape the area, Yamato disables this harmful effect. ''Test of Might'', as an Enemy Yamato is challenged at the Tsuutenkaku. However, he soon reveals that he chose this location as he can easily channel the Dragon Stream from there, allowing him to sharply raise his otherwise pitiful speed. ''Shadow Yamato'', as an Enemy Shadow Yamato is fought alone, on a team all by himself. Gallery File:Yamato Full Size.png|Full size File:Yamato_Houtsuin_ingame_portraits.jpg|In game portrait Devil Survivor 2 Makoto and Yamato in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Yamato in the Triumphant Ending Trivia *It can be inferred that Yamato's yellow cell phone model is standard-issue amongst all JP's staff, since they also carry similar phones. *Yamato's Fate route unlocks demons that hold high ranks in their respective mythologies, referencing his role as the leader of JP's and his (perceived) ruthless behaviour. *Yamato has a younger twin sister named Miyako Hotsuin. She is only mentioned in the art book. *Yamato's name was romanized in the trailer as Yamato Houtsuin. * If you failed to save Keita on Tuesday, Yamato will replace him in missions that requires players to choose between three groups such as Delta Battle and Barrier Failure. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Article stubs